Aveces encontramos a otros en la oscuridad y otras veces los perdemos
by Chica Vegeta
Summary: Estoy desesperada. No consigo dormir, ni descansar en paz. Me agobian mis penas cuando lo veo, ¡A el! ¡Si, a el! ¿Por qué me gusta tanto? No lo entiendo. Necesito que alguien me ayude, si no lo hago ocurrirá una tragedia. Si lo se… Ya lo he decidido y no cambiare de opinión... Este one-shot es para un concurso de la pagina "Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball"


-Señor, ¡Necesito que me ayude! –Gritaba aquella chica mientras se arreglaba su cabello con las yemas de sus dedos.

-¿Cómo quieres que te ayude?-Preguntaba el viejo mientras la observaba con atención.

-Se lo voy a decir.-Y así se fue acercando hacia el, hasta que quedaron fijamente. Ella apretó sus manos contra el y cerro sus ojos.

_**Mi terrible desgracia**_

_Estoy desesperada. No consigo dormir, ni descansar en paz. Me agobian mis penas cuando lo veo, ¡A el! ¡Si, a el! ¿Por qué me gusta tanto? No lo entiendo. Necesito que alguien me ayude, si no lo hago ocurrirá una tragedia. Si lo se… Ya lo he decidido y no cambiare de opinión. _

_**B.B "Bulma Brief".**_

C.C. Una mañana como cualquiera.

Se disponía a bañarse e ir a buscarlo. Estaba decidida, quería aclarar sus pensamientos y sentirse segura de su decisión.

Mientras se duchaba pensaba en la forma de decirle. Con sus yemas de sus dedos masajeaba su cabello ondulado, mientras que cerraba sus ojitos azules al sentir el roce de sus manos.

Antes de vestirse. Caminaba por toda la casa con una toalla en su cuerpo y otra en el cabello. Se dirigía a el teléfono, rápidamente marco un numero telefónico, cuando le contestaron se dispuso a hablar.

-¿Hola?- Contestaron del otro lado de la línea.

-Hola Milk ¿Se encuentra tu padre?

-¿Bulma? Si, si esta- Hizo una pausa y luego retomo la charla- ¿Para que lo necesitas?

-Eh… -Lo dudo un instante pero decidió decirlo- Lo necesito para un favor.

-Mh... Bueno, ya te lo llamo.

Por un largo tiempo el teléfono quedo en silencio. Bulma se mordía las uñas mientras que Milk dudaba unos instantes si llamar a su padre o no. Hasta que…

-¿Si? – Contesto una voz gruesa- Hola.

-Hola Ox Satan… ¿Cómo esta?

-Hola… Eh…- El viejo dudo unos instantes en contestar, se sentía frustrado. Jamás Bulma lo llamaba.- Bien ¿Y tu?

-Bien, gracias.

-Bulma…- Ox. Satan quería saber para que lo ah llamado pero entonces Bulma lo interrumpió y retomo la palabra.

-Necesito un favor ¿Puede ayudarme?

El papá de Milk no contesto, se sorprendió mucho con aquella pregunta ¿Para que lo ah llamado? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué favor necesitaba? ¿Para que lo necesitaba? Miles de preguntas pasaron por su mente.

-¿Si o no? – Grito la joven un poco enfadada ya que no recibía respuesta alguna.

-Eh… Si… Claro.- respondió tartamudeando el viejo.

-Bueno. Le doy mi numeró de teléfono privado y la dirección del lugar donde los vamos a ver.

-Bueno.

Y después de darle los datos finalizaron la llamada. El viejo se encogió de hombros ¿Qué quería ella de el? Tendría que asistir a su "cita" para saberlo.

Bulma se encontraba desesperada caminando de un lado para otro, agitando su cabello azul. Sus ojos estaban hinchados, llevaba un vestido rojo que se le veía bien con su figura, su cabello esponjado y joyas de todo tipo conformaban su atuendo. En ese momento llevaba un dedo en su boca (Según ella la ayudaba a pensar) Ella era Bulma Brief una gran científica e inventora que pensaba en todo; pero esta vez era difícil pensar, su mente estaba distraída. Quería idear un plan pero no podía. Su única razón era hablar con Ox - Satan.

De pronto un "Diff" la despertó de sus pensamientos. Era el teléfono que timbraba a todo volumen. Ella maldecía mientras caminaba hacia el teléfono. Estaba enfada con la persona que la llamaba.

-Hola Bulma. Soy Milk.

-Hola Milk ¿Qué necesitas?

-Mi padre ya se fue a tu encuentro.

-Ah… Lo olvidaba.- Mintió. Era verdad que a ella nunca se le olvidaría ese importante encuentro, toda la tarde estaba ideando planes para verlo.- Yo también ya me voy a ir.

-Bueno ¿Para que lo necesitas?

-Para un favor.

-¿Qué favor?

-¡Milk!- A Bulma ya le estaba cansando la conversación así que rápidamente cambio de tema.- Lo siento ya me tengo que ir. Hablamos mas tarde. Chao.

La esposa de Goku quedo boquiabierta. Bulma le había colgado sin contarle la razón de porque quería ver a su padre.

Bulma miro hacia su reloj y luego suspiro. Se dispuso a subir a su habitación, antes de entrar miro a todas partes; Como buscando algo pero al parecer no lo encontró así que entro a su cuarto. Se miraba en el espejo y grito.

-¡Ahh…! ¡Pero que fea! ¿Por qué estoy así?

-¡Este amor que te tengo me esta matando!- Susurro para si misma- ¿Por qué a mi?

Peino su pelo, se maquillo un poco, se acomodo el vestido. Tomo su bolsito de mano, sonrió por ultima vez al espejo y salió. Se subió en su auto, se dirigía a su "cita". Frunció el ceño mientras miraba hacia adelante en el volante; en realidad no estaba viendo la carretera si no pensando en su plan.

Llego a su destino. Bajo de su auto, algunos chicos la observaron coquetamente mientras le silbaban, ella frunció el ceño. Le gustaba que la admiraran pero en ese momento no estaba para eso.

Lo busco y lo encontró. Le sonrió y camino con paso elegante con la vista puesta en el.

¿Pero que le pasa? ¿Por qué me mira así? ¿Acaso no es correcto esto? Jum…. Y si no… ¡No! ¡No, Bulma! Ya esta decidido y no vas a cambiar de opinión. Debes tranquilizarte. ¡Tranquila!

La heredera Brief se disponía a cruzar la calle, mientras lo miraba fijamente. Suspiraba rápidamente y sentía su respiración agitada, la amenazaba con acabársele.

El señor seguía sorprendió. La miraba y no lograba comprender para que lo había solicitado a ese encuentro.

La miro de pies a cabeza. Sin duda era una mujer muy bella. Su vestido era muy elegante, y su maquillaje demasiado resaltante. El viejo fantaseo un poco con la figura de Bulma pero rápidamente negó con la cabeza y miro hacia otro lado. Los segundos se le hicieron eternos mientras que la chica cruzaba la calle. Al fin llego.

-Hola- Saludo Bulma mientras extendía su mano, un saludo cortés y serio.- ¡Que bueno que halla venido!

-Eh… Hola.- Respondió tartamudeando el suegro de Goku. Mientras que respondía el saludo a la chica.- Si, claro. Como no.

-¿Quiere un café o algo de comer?

-No, Bulma. Así esta bien.

-Vamos, insisto. Entremos a esa cafetería.

-Como tú digas.

Y así caminaron juntos hacia la cafetería. Cuando llegaron Bulma se dirigió a las mesas del fondo, mientras caminaba movía sus caderas coquetamente eso provocaba algunos piropos de los chicos que se encontraban allí.

Ox - Satan la miraba de reojo, ¡Vaya que si estaba "Buena"! Pero no. No podría imaginarse cosas mas halla de lo normal.

Llegaron y se dispusieron a sentarse. Bulma poso su mano en su cintura y después suspiro profundamente. Agacho su cara y coloco sus manos en su frente. Se acaricio el cabello y después se levanto importunamente y salió corriendo.

El viejo quedo boquiabierto. ¿Pero que fue eso? Se pregunto mientras se levantaba de su silla y corría tras ella.

La encontró recargada en una pared, con una mano que la ayudaba a sostenerse.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto el papá de Milk, mientras se acercaba a auxiliarla. -¿Qué te ha pasado?

-No se preocupe. Creo que este no es lugar adecuado para charlar.- Y después de estas palabras la chica trago saliva mientras se acomodaba el cabello.- ¿Quiere ir a mi casa?

-Si, claro.- Respondió el señor aun sin comprender el por que no era un buen lugar para contarle el supuesto favor.

Llegaron a C.C en el auto de Bulma. Ella lo invito a pasar a un bello jardín de flores, animales y distintas especies ecológicas.

-Bulma ¿Me puedes decir porque nos fuimos de la cafetería?- Pregunto Ox Satan en cuando estuvo al lado de la heredera Brief, sentados en el horizonte del hermoso parque- ¡Dime la verdad!

Bulma arqueo una ceja, se hecho hacia atrás y respiro profundamente.

-Ox Satan, quería hablar a solas con usted. En la cafetería no podíamos.

-¿Por qué querías hablar a solas conmigo?

-Una razón muy complicada.

-¡Bulma! ¡Dime ya! No quiero más rodeos.

La chica entre cerro los ojos, se levanto de la silla y camino por todo el lugar, después de un rato volvió junto a Ox Satan.

-¿Pero que te sucede?-Pregunto el señor mientras se levantaba un poco y apoyaba sus manos en la mesa acercándose al rostro de Bulma.- ¡Dime ya!

Bulma llevo sus manos ha el rostro, se agacho en la mesa y comenzó a llorar desenfrenadamente. Jadeos y quejidos acompañaban el lugar. Rápidamente Ox Satan la abrazo, cuando Bulma sintió el cálido abrazo se aferro mas hacia el; apoyada en su hombro expresaba sus sentimientos de la manera mas simple "llorando".

Ox Satan le pidió que se relajara. Bulma se soltó de sus cálidos brazos y, se volvió a sentar; ubico sus manos en su rostro y respiro hondo, no lo logro, volvió a llorar.

Ox Satan la trataba de tranquilizar, y le pedía casi rogando que le contara porque lloraba… Hasta que por fin entre sollozos y jadeos Bulma decidió hablar.

-Snif… Snif…

-Bulma, dime.

-Snif… Snif…

-¡Bulma!

La chica siguió llorando. Ox Satan la miro con cariño, se acerco a ella y le susurro en el oído que todo iba a estar bien. Bulma con mucho calor y coraje grito:

-¡Lo amo….!

-¡¿Qué?!

Ox Satan se alarmo, y repentinamente retrocedió hacia atrás. Bulma seguía llorando, el viejo se sorprendió mucho con la respuesta.

-¿Qué? ¿Me amas?- Pregunto el papá de Milk que la miraba boquiabierto.

Bulma no paraba de llorar, pero cuando escucho aquellas palabras se tranquilizo un poco, y hasta que por fin mostro una media sonrisa.

¡Parece que no ha comprendido nada! Pensó Bulma.

-¡No! ¡Claro que no! A usted no.

-¿Qué?

-A usted no lo amo, amo a….

Y de nuevo comenzó a llorar. Ox Satan se acerco a ella un poco mas tranquilo, y la abrazo. La llevo a un lugar del jardín y la sentó junto a el.

-Bulma, prométeme que me vas a contar todo.

-Lo… lo prometo.- Respondió la chica con dificultad.

-Bueno, respóndeme: ¿A quien amas? ¿Por qué lloras?

Bulma no paraba de llorar, esta vez lo hacia en el hombro del viejo. Pero aun así estaba decidida a responder.

-¿Por qué me enamore de el?

-¿Quién es el?

-Eh….

A Bulma se le salieron unas pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos, estaba dispuesta a llorar otra vez. Ox- Satan alzo la voz y, le grito que dejare de llorar y que le hablara claro.

-¡Ese mono estúpido!- Susurro entre dientes.

-¿Qué mono?

-Ese Saiyajin.

Ox-Satan pensó un poco pero luego se exalto.

-¡¿Te gusta Goku?!- Pregunto exaltado.

-¡No! ¡Claro que no!

-¿Entonces?

-Mh…

Ox-Satan pensó de quien se trababa pero no logro conseguir la respuesta. Bulma se le salieron las lagrimas de nuevo, decidió levantarse y grito con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Vegeta! ¡Amo a Vegeta! ¡Lo amo…!

Y después de esas palabras, corrió sin rumbo fijo por el pasillo de su casa, llorando desesperadamente.

Ox-Satan quedo paralizado. Se encontraba con la boca abierto pero ¿Quién no? Después de lo que le había dicho Bulma. Era algo extraño que ella lo llamara para contarle esas cosas; si era la vida de ella, no de el. Pero no siguió pensando, y corrió a buscarla.

La busco por toda la casa. No la encontró. Subió a la planta alta y la encontró; estaba allí, tirada en su cama, llorando.

-Bulma…- Susurro mientras entraba a la habitación.

Bulma se percato de la presencia del padre de Milk, y rápidamente se acomodo el vestido. Ox-Satan se acerco lentamente, cuando llego se sentó a lado de ella y le susurro.

-Siempre has sido una mujer fuerte, no entiendo porque lloras.

Bulma lo miro a los ojos, se tumbo en su cama y grito:

-¿Por qué lo amo?

-Cosas del corazón.

-Es un Saiyajin.

-En el amor no hay limítes.

-Uf…

-¿Por qué llorabas?

Se levanto y lo miro a los ojos, se recargo junto a el y rompió en llanto.

-Porque soy una "perra".

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque estoy con Yamcha y amo a Vegeta.

-El corazón cambia repentinamente sus sentimientos. No significa que seas una "perra".

Bulma no paraba de llorar.

-No se a quien amar.

-Pues a Vegeta. Lo amas ha el ¿Verdad?

-Si…

-¿Entonces?

-No lo se…

Ox-Satan llevo una mano a su mentón y lo acaricio lentamente, y repentinamente algo le llego a la mente.

-Y yo… ¿Qué tengo que ver en todo esto?- Por fin se decidió a preguntar.

Bulma volteo a verlo, aun no paraba de llorar, luego suspiro profundamente.

-¿No lo recuerda? ¿Verdad?

-¿Qué?

-Usted fue de gran ayuda en mi adolescencia. Me daba sabios consejos.

-No te entiendo…

-Solo recuerde.

-No puedo.

Bulma suspiro y de nuevo sollozo, lloro un rato y luego se calmo.

-Le voy a contar una historia.

-De acuerdo, Bulma.

_Flash Forward_

_**La realidad en la adolescencia**_

_Yo era una pequeña muchacha de 16 años de edad, estaba en busca de un novio para que me besara, me amara y me tratara como una princesa. Para ello le quería pedir un deseo a Shen-Long, el gran dragón que cumplía cualquier deseo. En esa travesía me encontré con el pequeño Goku. Al igual que con Yamcha, Puar, Oloong y el maestro Rochi. Un día como cualquiera los dirigíamos por una esfera mas "Claro para cumplir mi gran deseo". Cuando llegamos a aquel sospechoso lugar me fije en un castillo, muy hermoso pero lleno de fuego. Ahí fue donde conocí a Ox-Satan y a Milk. Pasaron demasiadas cosas para obtener esa esfera. Mientras que yo esperaba a Goku y a Milk que fueron en busca de la esfera. Me encontraba sentada en la orilla del castillo cuando de pronto un señor alto y grande se acerco hacia mí, temblé de miedo al verlo pero luego me tranquilice. Mantuvimos una charla muy interesante, me brindo un consejo que jamás olvidare._

_-¿Para que quieres ese deseo?- Pregunto el señor alto y rubusto._

_-Eh… No le voy a mentir. Para conseguir un novio._

_-¿En serio?_

_-Si…_

_-Mira niña te voy a decir una cosa._

_-Haber…_

_-Tu como ya entraste a la etapa de la adolescencia puede ser que te interesan chicos de tu edad. Es algo normal. Pero en realidad debes de saber si te gusta, no te vas a ir con alguien a quien no te interesa ¿O si? Te aconsejo que cuando ese chico llegue a tu vida amaló y cuídalo. No lo dejes ir jamás. Mientras tanto no te preocupes por eso, eres aun joven y bella para esas cosas. Solo espero que escuches ese consejo._

_Me quede un poco pensativa con aquel consejo. Mi idea cambio repentinamente, ya no estaba tan interesada en conseguir un novio. El me dio un gran consejo: "Cuando ese chico llegue a tu vida amalo y cuídalo, y no lo dejes ir". _

_Un gran consejo que tomare por parte de mi vida. Y que ahora lo estoy tomando más en cuenta._

_Gracias Ox-Satan._

_**B.B "Bulma Brief".**_

_Fin flash_ _Forward…_

Después de su relato, Ox- Satan tardo en reaccionar, Bulma seguía llorando. Entonces el la miro y le sonrió, llevo su mano a la de Bulma. La heredera Brief también le sonrió. Se levanto de su cama y grito.

-¡Yo lo amo! Ese hombre es maravilloso, me lleva al cielo y me baja. No tengo palabras para describirlo, no se porque me he enamorado de el, pero siento que el debe ser mío ¡Solo mío! Su sonrisa me invade el alma…. Uf… ¡Como lo amo!

-Lo describes demasiado bien.

-Maldito Saiyajin.- Dijo Bulma dirigiéndose a Vegeta.

-Parece ser que has encontrado al amor de tu vida. Como hace unos años te dije, cuando encuentres al hombre de tu vida, amalo y no lo dejes ir.

-Claro. Pero no se como dejar a Yamcha, ni decirle a Vegeta mis sentimientos.

Ox-Satan se levanto de la cama, la abrazo y le susurro unas palabras en el oído a Bulma, eso la hizo estremecerse, se quedo inmóvil y luego sonrió. Ox-Satan la soltó de los brazos dándole un beso en la cabeza, y luego se dirigió hacia la puerta de la recamara.

-Bulma, confió en ti.- Le grito en cuando estuvo en la puerta de la recamara.

-¿Pero como le hago?- Respondió Bulma.

-Se que lo harás bien.

Bulma no dijo nada mas, se quedo pensativa y se llevo las manos a la cabeza, se dejo caer en la cama.

-Te quiero.- Le grito Ox-Satan antes de irse.

-Yo igual. Gracias por sus consejos.- Le respondió Bulma.

Ox-Satan se despidió con una cálida sonrisa. Antes de irse le recordó que el confiaba en ella, Bulma le sonrió.

Y así recordamos ese hermoso momento en nuestros corazones.

_**2 años después.**_

-Veo que elegiste a Vegeta.- Dijo Ox-Satan a Bulma que se encontraba con su bebe en brazos.

-Si, es el hombre que yo amo. Es difícil de creer que en un tiempo atrás lo había odiado tanto y ahora es todo para mi.- Respondió Bulma mientras le hacia muecas al bebe.

-¿Pensaste muy bien lo que dije?

-Claro, mi mejor elección.

-Me alegro haberte ayudado.

-Gracias a usted, por darme bueno consejos.

Y así concluyeron su charla con un fuerte abrazo. Amoroso como el de un padre y una hija.

Cuando Bulma se encontró en su casa, en su tranquila habitación que compartía con el Saiyajin. Se dispuso a escribir.

"_**A veces encontramos a otros en la oscuridad, y otras veces la perdemos en ella"**_

_Me alegro de haberte elegido, Vegeta. Te amo, eres el hombre de mi vida, el cual me enamore profundamente. Llore por ti, sufrí por ti. Pero al fin y al cabo todo valió la pena. Ahora tenemos un lindo bebe llamado Trunks. Han pasado muchas cosas por aquí en estos momentos. Agradezco por nuestra relación a Ox-Satan que me ha ayudado a elegir bien. Recuerdo ese día que me encontraba llorando, el vino a darme un consejo ¿Sabes cual fue? Bueno, no creo. Pero te lo voy a explicar. Me dijo que eligiera bien al hombre de mi vida, el cual iba a estar conmigo para toda la vida, y que me iba a proteger de todos los males. Que eligiera bien. Por eso te elegí a ti. Te amo Vegeta. ¿Sabes que te quiero? Mi querido gruñón._

_Simple y sencillo. Es todo lo verdaderamente grande. __**A veces encontramos a otros en la oscuridad, y otras veces la perdemos en ella.**__ Pero te tengo a ti, Vegeta. Gracias Ox-Satan._

_**B.B "Bulma Brief"**_

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola… Hoy les traigo este one-shot de Ox-Satan y Bulma. Este fanfic lo hice por el concurso **"Por los leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball". **Espero que les haya gustado y dejen sus review.

**PSTA: **Bulma y Ox-Satan son grandes amigos, como padre e hija...


End file.
